starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Prototype B6 Blade Wing
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Starfighter Prototype | ontwerp = Quarrie | fabrikant = Quarrie & BG-81 | prijs = | lengte = 16.90 meter | snelheid = 950 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 2 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Phoenix Rebel Cell | voorraad = }} De Blade Wing of Prototype B6 Blade Wing was een prototype starfighter van de B-Wing Starfighter. Specificaties De Mon Calamari Quarrie en zijn droid BG-81 leefden op de afgelegen planeet Shantipole, waar ze in hun loods en laboratorium een nieuwe starfighter aan het bouwen waren. Dit was de Blade Wing, een fighter met kenmerken van de V-19 Torrent Starfighter en de T-6 Shuttle uit de Clone Wars. Met name de S-Foils die in en uit konden klappen waren hiervan afgeleid. Het prototype was een veelzijdig en krachtig schip dat erg duur was om te bouwen en een zeer zwaar onderhoud nodig had. Quarrie verfde de Blade Wing in baksteenkleur. De Blade Wing had ook een gyroscopische cockpit waardoor die altijd recht bleef hangen, ongeacht de richting van de andere onderdelen van het schip. De vier motoren van de latere B-wing waren al aanwezig. Net zoals zijn opvolger, droeg de Blade Wing een hoop boordwapens. Het had drie Armek SW-5 Ion Cannons, twee Gyrhil SQD-1NK Blasters en Rhed SNAPR Proton Torpedoes. Het zwaarste wapen bevond zich in het andere einde van de Blade Wing. Daarin kon een schutter plaatsnemen om de composite beam laser te besturen. Tijdens de activering van dit wapen, spanden vier boordwapens samen om een grote uitbarsting van laserenergie los te laten. Dit wapen was uiterst handig tegen blokkades en tragere grote schepen. Geschiedenis Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios en Chopper trokken in 4 BBY naar Shantipole na een tip van Rex omdat de Phoenix Rebel Cell dringend nood had aan een oplossing om blokkades van het Empire te doorbreken, in het specifiek die nabij Ibaar. Quarrie liet niet iedereen zomaar met zijn prototype vliegen, maar Hera slaagde voor Quarrie's test, ondanks de moeilijke vliegsituatie op de planeet met alle rotsen, dieren en mist. Hera wist Quarrie te overtuigen met haar liefde voor het vliegen. Terwijl de Blade Wing werd klaargestoomd, installeerde Quarie zelfs een hyperdrive aan boord van de Phantom. Op die manier kon de Blade Wing konden vervoerd doorheen hyperspace. De Blade Wing, met Hera en Sabine aan boord, arriveerde op tijd om de Rebel Cell te helpen met het doorbreken van de blokkade. Het Empire achtte een starfighter geen enkel gevaar, maar de Blade Wing on met de samengestelde straal wel degelijk een pad openen in de blokkade. Na deze geslaagde aanval had Bail Organa een akkoord gevonden met Slayn & Korpil om de B-wings te ontwerpen, gebaseerd op de B6. Project Shantipole werd voortgezet onder supervisie van Quarrie. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **Wings of the Master Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Rebels Visual Guide Epic Battles *https://www.starwars.com/databank/b-wing-prototype-blade-wing Databank Categorie:Starfighters Categorie:Slayn & Korpil Categorie:Rebel Alliance Fleet